


Baby Blues

by surrenderdammit



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Play, BDSM, Barebacking, Boys In Love, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nipple Play, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderdammit/pseuds/surrenderdammit
Summary: Closing a client in Boston, Harvey runs in to a pretty but mouthy artist. Turns out the boy is brilliant, and exactly what Harvey wants.(This is just an excuse for smut with dom!Harvey being sweet to a gorgeous sub!Mike. Seriously. There are petnames. And sex. And talk about more sex. And thinking about sex. Mike just makes Harvey very horny.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'M JUST POUNDING MY KINKS. HARD. WITH HARVEY’S DICK.
> 
> SORRY.
> 
> (Please excuse any typos/grammatical errors. English isn't my first language and I typed up the whole thing on my phone. Part of this was written on a bus. I typed smut on a public transport, wth.)
> 
> Also, I made Mike six years younger. I have no excuse. 
> 
> (Btw if Harvey calling Mike 'pup' turns you off, you probably should skip this one.)

This is now:

 

Harvey pauses in his inspection of the boy before him - _his_ boy. The distinction feels incredibly good, after denying himself the pleasure for so long. Spread out on Harvey’s bed, naked for Harvey’s eyes. Obediently, his hands are stretched above his head, clutching a pillow, while his legs are bent and spread, wide. There is a rosy flush high on his cheeks, riding low on his heaving chest. He was panting, pretty baby blues fixed on Harvey, pleading but silent and _still_ . Because he’s a good boy, Harvey’s _very_ good boy. He’d done exactly as asked, eager and cheeky, excitement clear. Now they are both free to enjoy the rewards of such good behaviour.

 

Harvey allows himself to finally continue, and moves to kneel on the bed between his boy’s raised and spread legs, smoothing a hand down his strong inner thigh. His boy shudders, but remains in place. Harvey smiles. “I like you like this. On display, for my eyes only.” He shifts and cups his boy’s balls, tugging at them where they are drawn up tight against his body. The cock before him jerks, its tip drooling precum and making a mess of the flat stomach it’s resting on. Harvey tugs again, just to watch it happen one more time. “But what I _adore_ , Mike, is the feel of you like this. Smooth and bare. Everything gone, just like I asked. Good boy.”

 

His boy bites his lower lip, breath hitching as he tries to swallow a whimper. Harvey smirks, and lets go of his hairless balls to trace a finger down an equally smooth taint, pausing to press a fingertip against the pretty pink hole of his boy’s ass. _Oh Mike_ , he thinks, _all_ _mine_. He proceeds to feel him up, all over his shaved and waxed skin. Long legs, ticklish armpits, blushing chest. Only Mike’s arms, head, brows and fluttering lashes were spared. Harvey thinks he could get used to this, they way it makes his boy look young and vulnerable before him. Sweet and submissive, those soft features of his making Harvey want to _wreck him._

 

“Do you like it, Michael?” he asks, both of his hands running up and down his sides, counting his ribs. His boy nods, smiling, and licks his lips. For that, he gets a kiss, because Harvey can’t _not_ , with him beneath him like that. Warm and trusting, he takes Harvey’s weight as he leans over him, still in his suit, lacking only his jacket and shoes. The buttons of his vest press into Mike’s chest and Harvey allows the boy his helpless noises as he reacts to the feel of Harvey’s fully clothed body pressing him down into the bed, his pretty mouth soft and open for Harvey and his kisses.

 

“You may make as much noise as you want now, Michael,” Harvey murmurs against his wet lips when he is done, running his nose alongside his boy’s in a tender gesture. It makes Mike shiver, his whimpers no longer choked, and Harvey grins as he sits up on his knees again. He sweeps a heated gaze over his boy, noting the absence of the 5 o’clock shadow Mike usually sports. While Harvey enjoys him scruffy and messy, this fresh-faced look suits him even better.

 

“Mm, I’m going to use you, pretty boy,” Harvey sighs, licks his lips, and bends down again. This time, he wraps his lips around Mike’s left nipple and sucks. It makes his boy moan, makes him squirm in an effort not to arch up into it and break position. Harvey laps at him, strokes the nipple with his tongue, until it’s wet and erect and sensitive. Then, he looks up, meets Mike’s glazed eyes, and bites down _hard._

 

 _“FUCK,”_ Mike shouts as he jerks under him, and when Harvey doesn’t let up, he sobs. Harvey slowly pulls off, teeth dragging the nipple, and when it finally slips free it’s red and swollen, shiny with his spit. He grins at the sight, blows cool air on it, just to hear his boy’s broken moan. “Harvey…”

 

“Is the other one feeling neglected, pup?” Harvey murmurs as he traces the abused nipple with the tip of a finger. Mike trashes his head from side to side, not a no but a sign that he doesn’t quite know what to do with himself. But that’s okay, because that’s what Harvey is here for. “I want it to match. It’s pretty when pink, but red and wrecked suits you much better.”

 

He nips playfully at the untouched one, chuckling at Mike’s yelp, the way his boy tenses in anticipation. He sucks the nipple into his mouth and sighs through his nose, suckling at it gently. He takes his time, just a hint of teeth, and keeps petting the other nipple with his fingers, plucking at it, keeping it stimulated. His boy is so sensitive and so very responsive, crying out for _more, no stop---I can’t---please, Harvey._

 

When his boy is reduced to whimpers, Harvey finally lets up. He sits back to admire his handiwork, licking his lips at the sight of Mike’s poor, swollen nipples. They’re flushed an angry red, will be sensitive and bruised for a good while, an aching reminder underneath the kid’s shirt tomorrow. He plans to make many of those; marks and aches. He finally _can,_ and so sees no reason not to.

 

“Beautiful, Michael,” he praises and watches his boy smile shyly, averting his pretty eyes for the first time since they started this earlier in the evening. Harvey lets it slide, because the boy is still bashful and flusters so endearingly at any sign of approval from Harvey, like it’s the best thing in the world to receive. That kind of devotion is addictive, and Harvey knows all too well the power he has been given. It’s clearer than ever that Mike has succeeded where others have failed, and unearthed Harvey’s heart. It was inevitable, really, to make Mike his. With Harvey’s heart in his possession, it was only logical. And Harvey couldn’t think of a better place to have that useless thing, than in the hands of a boy so sweet and sharp, who looked at Harvey sometimes like he hung the fucking moon.

 

“You’ve been such a good boy for me Michael. Did it hurt?” he asks, reaching down to cup his boy’s silky smooth balls again, regretting slightly that he hadn’t been the one to do it. Mike had gone to a professional, whom Harvey had paid. It was a forty-three years old lesbian with no interest in twenty-somethings college boys, unlike thirty-something Harvey Specter. Well, _boy._ There is only just the one, really. “Next time, I’ll take time to go with you. I’m sure I can learn. Only I should ever hurt you, pup.”

 

Mike whines and looks back at him. “Please. Harvey. I want…”

 

Harvey shushes him gently, balls still in hand, and shuffles down until he’s lying between Mike’s legs. He leans in and runs his lips against the soft, warm skin of his boy’s balls, tugging at them and listening to Mike’s moans. He enjoys the hairless skin even more than he had expected, mainly because it’s _Mike,_ and the boy turns him on simply by _existing._ It’s insane, Harvey never wants to stop touching him.

 

“Such a pretty boy, you are,” he sighs, the breath of hot air tickling sensitive skin. He nuzzles into it, licks and kisses his boy, working a wet trail down his taint until he can press a loving kiss to Mike’s hole. It’s a pretty little pucker, quivering under his lips and tongue. His boy tastes clean, having no doubt followed those instruction just as well as the others. There’s no hair, now. Nothing coarse and raspy, just smooth skin and an eager, naked hole. It will look so good, flushed and puffy, stretched around Harvey’s cock again.

 

“Please, sir, please touch me,” Mike begs, and although hearing him speak Harvey’s name is one of Harvey’s favorite things, the _sir_ sends something hot through him. Because Mike can be a mouthy brat, for all his eagerness to please, and authority figures had never been clever enough for his brilliant boy before Harvey. They hadn’t known how to handle him, as his boy ran circles around them with that incredible brain of his. It has made Mike lippy, borderline disrespectful if he deems you slow enough. In anyone else Harvey would not tolerate it, especially in a sub, but Mike’s brand of smartass somehow manages to be endearing and sometimes arousing. It makes him want to spank him raw, but not because it annoys him that much, but because for once it’s _fun._ It gives them both a thrill; Harvey gets to flex his Dom, while Mike gets to channel some of the anxiety he feels, asking to be punished by being a little brat and knowing exactly what he’s doing. Before, Harvey would take a hold of his neck and force it down, lean in and in a dark, low voice tell him his punishment: no going out that weekend, no touching himself for a week, or doing all the dishes by hand. Things that definitely flirted with _inappropriate,_ but he had been unable to help it. Now though, now that Mike is _all his,_ in every way that matters, he can do _so much more._

 

But his boy won’t be punished tonight. Not after being so good for Harvey. With a happy hum, Harvey settles into rimming Mike until the boy’s hole is relaxed and shiny with spit.

 

“Ohmygod, Harvey,” Mike wails, grinding against Harvey’s face as his tongue stabbed into him, wriggling past the tight ring of muscles. Harvey hums, pushing a finger in, and groans at the strong grip of his boy’s muscles clenching around him. Fuck, he loves this.

 

“Please fuck me, please sir, _Harvey_ , I _need_ \---", Mike sobs, but Harvey doesn’t stop. He licks, mouths with his lips, hums in contentment at the noises he’s teasing out of his boy. He gets a second finger inside, scissors them, stretching the hole and wishing he could have this at any moment he pleases. No art school, no needy clients. Just a snap of his fingers and Mike would be bent over and spreading his cheeks for him, ready to be taken. If he could, he’d have his boy by his side all the time, to send away or make him kneel at Harvey’s whim. Fuck, his jaw is getting sore and his cock is achingly hard in his pants. He wants to tease his boy more, but it’s getting _so hard,_ no pun intended. He gets up, ignoring the protests from his boy, and undresses hurredly. He gets back between Mike's legs once he's naked, grinning at the admiration written clearly on his boy's flushed face.

 

“Hand me the lube,” he orders, voice raspy and dark. Mike scrambles to comply, unclenching his hands from their death-grip on the pillow, and digging around for the tube. It’s somewhere to the left of Mike’s head, Harvey doesn’t know, he just takes it from his boy when he gives it to him.

 

“Fuck I want your cock, please Harvey,” his boy groans, and it makes Harvey bite his lip in response, so turned on he could scream.

 

“You’re gonna get it,” he promises, coating his fingers with lube and wasting no time in filling his boy up. Mike hisses, sensitive from the rimming, and Harvey marvels at the way he clenches around his fingers again. “You filthy, slutty boy. Gagging for my cock, aren’t you?”

 

“Yesyes _yes,_ sir, ah!” Mike replies, breathy and eager, hands stretched over his head again without having to be told. For a moment, Harvey regrets not having bound them, if only for the visual. But there will be time for that, and so much more. Now, he pushes three fingers inside his boy and enjoys the way he takes it, greedy little thing. Harvey knows Mike can take it, but Harvey’s cock is large in the way that it’s thick, a sizeable girth which can hurt. So he adds a fourth finger, groaning when it makes his boy sob out his name is delirious pleasure.

 

“Ready for me pup?” he asks, slightly out of breath. “Gonna take my cock like a good boy?”

 

“Yes sir, please sir,” Mike whines and Harvey wastes little time in pulling his fingers out and lubing up his hard cock. It twitches in his hand and he groans, gripping the base tight with one hand and pulling at his balls with the other.

 

“Ready baby?” he asks, shuffling close on his knees and reaching for a spare pillow to prop his boy’s hips up. Mike moans and begs, spreading his legs wider, and Harvey can’t take his eyes off of his twitchy hole, flushed red and glistening with lube. “Gonna fuck you hard, pup. Brace yourself against the headboard if you must, because I’m not going to go easy on you. And Michael?” He pauses to make sure he has his boy’s full attention. “You cum on my cock, or not at all.”

 

“Oh fuck,” Mike gasps, his pretty cock twitching. “Fffuuck, Harvey, please---"

 

He cuts him off by fucking inside of him with one long, smooth thrust. He bottoms out, pressed tight against him, and swears at the hot, tight hole that swallows him so well. “Good boy,” Harvey groans, rocking his hips slightly, letting his boy adjust.

 

Mike pants, biting his lip and squirms in reply to the praise. When Harvey pulls out, and snaps back in again, his voice breaks as he exclaims, “God, your cock sir, _fuck_!”

 

Harvey angles his thrusts and maneuvers Mike with hands on the boy’s slim hips until he gets it right, and fucks hard into Mike’s sensitive prostate. He once spent almost an hour massaging it with his fingers, milking his boy dry, making him cry and writhe, making him cum more times than he’d thought possible. Now he pounds it, letting the cries and pleas of his boy spur him on. It’s fucking amazing, fucking Mike hard enough to push him up the bed. Harvey hooks his arms under Mike’s legs and bends him, thrusts into him, his cock enveloped in heat and tightness. It looks so hot, his cock forcing the rim of Mike’s hole to stretch around it. And his boy makes room for him, takes him and _begs him for more._

 

“Wrap your legs around me,” Harvey orders, pausing their fucking to climb higher on the bed. His boy whines, but allows himself to be manipulated into place. Harvey now has his hands free to grab the headboard, to add more power to his thrusts, and it’s such a pretty sight to look down and see his boy watching him. His baby blues are almost swallowed by his pupils, his lashes clumped together by tears. His mouth is bitten red, swollen and wet, open to gasp out broken moans and garbled words. His nipples are bruised but standing to attention, and his cock bounces against his quivering stomach as Harvey starts fucking him again in earnest.

“I’m going to cum inside you, baby. Gonna fill you up,” he pants. It’s one of his favourite things, spreading Mike open afterwards, tugging at his fucked open hole and watching his sperm trickle out.

 

“Yeah,” Mike gasps, bracing his arms against the headboard to keep his head from slamming into it. “Yeah!”

 

Mike’s orgasm is startling. He cums after Harvey frees a hand to give in to temptation, and reaches down to pinch his boy’s abused nipple. Mike shouts out a strangled _yes!_ and Harvey swears, fucks into him hard and fast, as ropes of cum spurts out of his boy’s twitching, _untouched_ cock. Fuck.

 

“You filthy little slut,” Harvey bites out, tugging at Mike’s other nipple and growling at the whines he pulls out of him. He’s pounding Mike’s sweet spot, utterly transfixed at how drawn out his boy’s orgasm is. He’s squirming, too sensitive, but Harvey doesn’t let up. He thrusts hard, fast, and cums with a curse.

 

Heat flares through him, his cock jerks inside Mike’s tight ass, and Harvey grinds himself as deep as he can, unloading into his boy’s hole. He shudders, pushes his hips against Mike’s ass a few more times, as he finishes cumming. He shuffles down a bit, still buried balls deep, to spread himself over the dazed, pliant boy beneath him. He kisses his nose, the apple of his cheeks, and mouths hungerly at his temping lips.

 

“God, I’ve just cum my brains out and I’d fuck you again, right now, if I could,” Harvey breathes across wet, inviting lips with a dark voice. To further his point, he rocks against Mike once, twice. His cock is slowly softening, but it’s still nestled deep in his boy’s heat. Mike whimpers, too far gone for speech, and Harvey chuckles. He nuzzles into his boy’s neck, nips at it, works steadily at a mark which won’t be covered up by any shirts Mike owns.

 

“Pretty, pretty boy,” he whispers, stroking his hands along Mike’s arms before pulling them down. He rolls them over gently, sighing in disappointment as his cock slips free, though he grins at the wet noises it makes. The room is silent with the absence of skin slapping against skin, a cock sliding into a lubed up hole, and the pretty moans and groans that comes with it.

 

“You with me, pup?” Harvey asks after a while of settling Mike, stroking hands down his back and through his hair. His boy’s been pressing light kisses against his collarbone, nuzzled up underneath Harvey’s chin, breathing in deeply every now and then to sigh happily and savours the smell of sex and Harvey.

 

“Mm, love you,” he hums in response, making Harvey smile up at the ceiling. “Love your cock too. Might love it more.”

 

Harvey’s smile turns to a smirk, and he swats at Mike’s little ass. “Slut,” he growls, pushing two fingers into Mike’s pliant hole and making him gasp and jerk in his hold. “Gonna have to fill you up again, aren’t I? If you can sass me, I’ll have to fuck it out of you some more. I made you cum three times last week, remember that, baby? You could only whimper, and open your mouth for my cock, by the time I decided you could rest.”

 

There hadn’t been any smart assed remarks for quite a while after that.

 

Mike whimpers, the hand resting over Harvey’s heart clenching just as his used hole is around Harvey’s fingers. “ _Fffuck,”_ he groans.

 

“Poor pup, you’re not gonna be able to sit down for a while. Might keep you in my bed, instead,” Harvey coos, rolling them over again until he’s pinning Mike down under his weight. Glazed-over baby blues blinks up at him, kiss-swollen mouth slack and open, a complete _sin_ to behold. “Oh I’m gonna use you right up, baby.”

 

Mike closes his eyes and moans, arches up into him, and Harvey smiles. Fuck, this boy is a marvel.

 

“Pretty, pretty boy.”

 

Xxxx

 

This is how they meet:

 

Harvey is in Boston to meet a client. It’s a several days affair, so he checks in on a hotel. Donna had fixed the reservations, and though he usually trusts her, he thinks he might have pissed her off somehow because while the hotel isn’t a dump, it’s certainly below his usual standards. Being the golden boy of _Pearson Hardman_ has gotten him used to a certain lifestyle.

 

Another thing he notices upon arrival is that there is a crowd. It takes him a moment, but he quickly figures out that there is a convention of some kind being held at the hotel. Hard not to put two and two together when he spots one Spock and several Darth Vaders. He is only slightly annoyed, really too busy to care as long as it doesn’t inconvenience him.

 

For the first two days, it doesn’t. On the third day, it still hasn’t, but he’s basically wrapped his case up with a pretty bow by then and is feeling mighty good about himself, so he probably wouldn’t have minded. He has two more days in Boston before he has to go back, so he intends to enjoy it and treat himself. He’s bagged a big client with deep pockets, after all.

 

So, he decides he’ll swing by. It’s a small enough affair he suspects he can buy an entrance ticket on the spot and have a quick look around. From what he has seen, going in and out of the hotel the last few days, it seems to be a sci-fi/fantasy themed convention and not some anime event, so he might actually enjoy himself.

 

He gets in, of course. He only packed suits, so he weirdly stands out a bit amongst all the elaborately clad people around him. Some of the costumes impress him, and he sees a few good Captain Kirks along the way. The booths are mainly artists selling their work, and he dismisses most of them after a quick glance. He comes upon a table, however, where a skinny kid sits talking to a pair of prospective customers. He has several prints on display, most of it fanart, and that’s what draws Harvey in because he spots a good illustration of the TOS bridge crew. He wanders over, takes advantage of the kid’s distraction to look over his work undisturbed. It’s good. A mix of traditional and digital, a sharp comic-book styled look to his characters. He’s selling some original work too, what looks like sketch collections and a graphic novel. He picks up a copy of the latter, thin and obviously the first in what may be a series. It’s called _Suits_ , has a pretty boy in a terrible skinny tie on the front, and when he reads the back he can’t help but laugh. A fake lawyer? With photographic memory to boot. He considers buying it, to give to Donna perhaps. Or Jessica, so they can laugh at how inaccurate it’s bound to be. The kid who made it hadn’t looked like he was out of high school yet, from the brief look Harvey had given him.

 

“It’s a comedy, but has some decent drama as well. I don’t think that’s why you’re laughing though,” a young voice interrupts his thoughts, and Harvey looks up to see the two people who had been chatting with the artist have left. Instead, the artist has stood up and walked closer, wide blue eyes watching him. _Pretty,_ Harvey thinks, surprising himself.

 

“I’m a lawyer. The idea of a fake one with no degree offends me. It could never happen,” he replies with a smirk. The kid grins in reply, apparently not offended, and Harvey takes a moment to admire him.

 

“Hey, it totally could! Even so, it’s a comic, dude. _Superman_ wouldn’t happen either,” he points out, which, fair enough.

 

“You know enough lawyer jargon to make this even remotely believable, then?” Harvey asks, tapping the book in his hand against the table. The kid’s grin turns cocky, which normally would put Harvey off, but something about this kid charms him.

 

“Try me, dude,” he challenges, chin jutting out. Oh, this is a little brat all right.

 

“All right, hot shot. Civil liability associated with agency is based on several factors, what are those?”

 

“It’s ‘Including the deviation of the agent from his path, the reasonable inference of agency on behalf of the plaintiff, and the nature of the damages themselves’,” the kid rattles off, to which Harvey almost gapes in surprise. The casual and amused interest he’s felt until now sharpens into something much more intense.

 

“Stock option backdating,” the kid fires off before Harvey can figure out what to say.

 

“Although backdating options is legal, violations arose related to disclosures under RIC section 409A,” he rattles off on cue, not willing to show how thrown off he is. The kid rocks back on his heels, and nods.

 

“You forgot about Sarbanes-Oxley,” he points out, and Harvey smirks. _Got him._

 

“The statute of limitations render Sarbanes-Oxley mute after last year.”

 

The kid laughs, and Harvey clenches his jaw to keep from licking his lips. “Well, not if you can find actions to cover up the violation as established in the Sixth Circuit May _this_ year.”

 

Fuck it. “How old are you, kid? And what’s your name?”

 

Confused, the boy blinks up at him for a moment before he blushes a pretty red. “Uh, I’m Mike Ross. And I’m twenty-one dude.”

 

Oh thank fuck, though he’ll be checking that ID later, just to be sure. “I’m Harvey Specter, and don’t call me dude.”

 

Mike grins. “Don’t call me kid.”

 

Xxxx

 

This is how it begins:

 

Turns out Mike is from Brooklyn, New York. He’s in Boston for the convention, making an appearance to keep his business going. He goes to the New York Academy of Art, living on a scholarship and what he earns selling his art, plus a job at a run-down diner Harvey has never heard of. His only living relative is his grandmother, he’s got an eidetic memory and originally, he wanted to be a lawyer.

 

Harvey spends his last days in Boston learning all that, and also memorizing the noises this unlikely boy makes when stuffed with Harvey’s cock. It’s brilliant, and he can’t let it end there. So, he doesn’t.

 

Mike should’ve left a day before Harvey, but Harvey is a junior partner at _Pearson Hardman_ and he knows how to get what he wants. He keeps Mike holed up in his hotel room, arranges for him to get home later than the boy had planned. He’s young and impulsive, really not that difficult, and Harvey might be awed by the boy’s mind but the boy is equally (if not more) stunned by everything that is Harvey. It feels good, to be admired so honestly, no ulterior motive. They banter. They quote movies, have sex, and Harvey thinks this might be life giving him a break after the Hardman situation and his dad’s passing. Whatever it is, Harvey _wants it._

 

So he makes sure he gets it, though it’ll be a while before he has what he _needs._ Because Mike is young, and naïve, despite the harsh hand life has dealt him. He can’t push it, gotta do it right.

 

He’ll have time to do it back home, when he can get Mike into his apartment and his bed, where he can start pulling him closer until Mike is so far tangled in Harvey’s life that he won’t want to leave.

 

Xxxx

 

This is how it progresses:

 

“I like it,” Mike whispers into his chest, cuddled up in Harvey’s bed, hiding his face from view. “I like it when you go all...demanding. I like...I like it when you treat me like _that.”_

 

Harvey runs a hand down Mike’s back, down to his ass. His fingers probe between the cheeks, hooks into his well-fucked hole. Settles, filling him up with two fingers, listening to Mike’s breath hitch and wishing he was _twenty_ -seven rather than _thirty_ -seven. He’s going to need at least forty minutes before he can take the boy again, and it’s killing him. He’s never wanted to fuck the same person as often as he does Mike, and after four months, it should maybe have freaked him out. He chooses to enjoy it instead.

 

“Oh Mike,” Harvey sighs, strangely excited by his lover’s confession. Somehow, Mike bringing this up doesn’t make Harvey feel like a dirty old man corrupting an innocent kid. The guilt he’s felt about the way he hasn’t been able to properly restrain the urge to Dom Mike like he was his sub lessen just a bit. “What do you know about submission?”

 

Xxxx

 

This is how it continues:

 

Harvey enters his bedroom just as Mike’s finished tying his ridiculous skinny tie. His suit is a new one from René, a gift from Harvey, and looks amazing on his boy. Walking over, he grabs the tie and pulls Mike in, unable and unwilling to deny himself the urge to kiss him breathless. When he’s done with him, both their lips are shiny with spit and flushed from kissing. Mike’s are slightly swollen though, because Harvey likes how obvious it makes it look, what’s happened to make them so. He’s nipped at them with his teeth, enveloped the boy’s lower lip with his lips to suckle it. He’s made Mike’s mouth into a pretty pout, and he can’t wait to show him off. If they had time, Harvey would've pushed Mike down on his knees and fucked his throat raw. Made his voice all broken, to make his tender mouth even more obscene. _Next time_.

 

“You ready, pup?” he asks, running a thumb along Mike’s lips. He doesn’t leave much time for a reply before he’s kissing him again. Mike moans, and melts into it once more, resting his hands on Harvey’s chest.

 

“Yeah. I’m nervous though,” Mike confesses, once Harvey breaks the kiss. Harvey nuzzles his nose along his boy’s cheek, enjoying the smooth feel of his skin. He presses a kiss to Mike’s temple, and wraps his arms around the boy, embracing him. Mike sighs, pliant and warm against him. He feels him press a kiss to Harvey’s neck. His voice is quiet when he speaks again. “I don’t want to make you look bad.”

 

Harvey snorts. “You’ll be the smartest one in the room, Mike, barr me. You could do a better job than almost any of them. You passed the bar without going to law school! You’re young, and gorgeous, and a very talented artist. You’ll be the most attractive date at that place. As it should be, since you’re all mine. I’m well known for my impeccable tastes.”

 

Mike leans back and grins up at him, happy and flattered, cheeks a rosy pink. Harvey is very smug that this is his, and he lets it show, because Mike blushes a darker red and looks away for a moment with a giddy smile. Then he looks back, a filthier smirk on him, and trails a finger along Harvey’s tie. “Oh they are so gonna assume you’re my sugar daddy.”

 

He laughs, presses a chaste kiss on Mike’s lips, before stepping away. He wraps his hand around the boy’s skinny tie again and tugs him along, leading him out of the bedroom and away from the temptation to push Mike onto his bed and fuck him until he cums at least twice. “I’ve bought you two suits and a tux, taken you to art exhibits, bought you a functioning watch and taken you to fancy restaurants. I’m sixteen years older than you. I _am_ your sugar daddy.”

 

Mike laughs. “Oh you _wish,_ you kinky sonofabitch.”

 

“I don’t have to, pup,” Harvey says with a smirk before pushing his boy into the elevator down to the lobby. “Already have it.”

 

Louis was going to shit bricks, seeing Mike on Harvey’s arm. For once, _Pearson Hardman’s_ annual Christmas party might not suck.

 

 _Well, not in that way_ , he thinks with a smirk, ignoring the way Mike eyes him skeptically, as if he somehow _knows_ Harvey’s made a terrible pun. He runs a finger along his boy’s lips, and grips his jaw the way he does when he’s about to fuck Mike’s face. The boy’s eyes darken, arousal an instinctive response, and Harvey chuckles darkly.

 

“You’ll be the belle of the ball, baby. If you behave, and be a good boy, I’ll give you a little something before the clock strikes twelve and your carriage turns back into a pumpkin,” he teases, half-hard in his pants already. It’s borderline unbelievable; they’ve only managed to step out of the elevator, Harvey’s hand falling from it’s grip on Mike’s jaw to rest at the small of his back instead. He has to push him a little to get him to move, but gladly guides him across the lobby and outside, where Ray is waiting.

 

“No glass slippers then?” Mike quips, licking his lips, an endearing twinkle in his eyes.

 

“We can discuss crossdressing later, pup. A company holiday party isn’t the time to negotiate new kinks,” he replies mostly in jest. He says mostly...because that’s definitely a spark of interest in his boy’s blushing face. Harvey smirks, drags him into the car and kisses him. “Hold that thought boy. For now, just dazzle the crowd of Harvard douches which awaits us. I’ll put you in lace panties later, pretty boy.”

 

Mike whimpers, and Harvey can’t _not_ kiss him once more. Jesus Christ, Jessica is going to laugh so hard at him she cries.

 

Xxxx

**Author's Note:**

> Harvey is smitten, that's my excuse. For the overuse of pretty. 
> 
> Whelp.


End file.
